The Camping!
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #8. The GA grade six and Middle school students will have a camping outside the academy. But the magical forest they're going to is covered with a dark past and it still hunts the present. Also, what will happen if Natsume meets new rivals? RR NxM
1. The Beginning

**April 14, 2010 - **OMG! I'll be ranting because of my stupidity! I can't believe it happened! Gah! I was actually going to delete my first story but I accidentally deleted my fanfic "The Camping" which I loved so much because it received 157 reviews to be exact, which was a first to me, and now it's all gone! VANISHED! I'm so stupid! *picks out hair* Ugh! I can't believe it and I'm so frustrated! Wah. I lost all the reviews I treasured the most. D: I wanna cry my eyes out :'((

But life goes on, I guess. So I'm still going to post the chapters, but I'm going to do it everyday or every other day or every week, like a normal fanfic *fingers cross* hoping that the 100+ reviews would come back. I really just wanna cry right now. :'((

I was so focused on editing the chapters then I accidentally deleted it! I'm so _stupiidddd!_ Please, just _**kill**_ me now. And after doing so, please continue on reading this chapter, and please leave a review. *pleads* Thanks. :)

--

**March 24, 2010 - **Hello everyone. I'm sure most of you are familiar with this fic. Well, in my opinion, it sucks. Like totally. So, I'm going to do a lot of _**editing**_ because this is my first ever fic that received a 100+ review. And right, there's no way in hell I'll delete this fanfic. Trust me, I was shock – but happy – to see that this fanfic gathered almost 147 reviews; seeing that it was badly written and all. Maybe what got you reading was the unusual plot. When I first published this fic, (in the year 2007) I strongly believe that this was the first camping fic thingy. That's why many readers got attached to it, and now, I'm gonna continue writing this wonderful fiction of mine. Even though I believe that now, it is already considered cliché.

_**This is already the edited version. Please do leave a review.**_

Please continue supporting this fanfic. It's summer vacation already so I'll be more active from now on, and expect lots of updates from me. Count on that. :D

Thank you very much for the people who reviewed this fanfiction. I won't let you down. :) And advance thanks to those who will review this fanfic. More power!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
(-KateDominique-)_

**

* * *

**

**:Chapter 1:  
:The Beginning:**

**

* * *

**

Loud footsteps rang through the almost-empty hallway of Gakuen Alice. A prestigious school for people who have magical ability which they called: Alice.

Mikan Sakura, a brunette, age: 11, was frantically running through the hallways of the said institute, "I can't believe I'm late again." She muttered with heavy breaths. She's been running from the dormitory to the elementary building for the past minute and when she was about to turn to a corner, she accidentally bumped onto someone.

"Itai!" She winced as her butt fell flat on the tiled floor, "I'm really sorry." She apologized as she stood up.

"So," a voice suddenly began, "It's strawberries today, huh?"

Mikan looked up and saw a very familiar pair of crimson-red eyes. "Natsume! You stupid pervert!" she began to rant but Natsume broke it by smirking, "And what's with all the running anyway?" he asked as he raked his raven hair.

"We're late you butthead!" she answered with her arms crossed.

"Ba-ka. You're 15 minutes early." He shot back at the innocent brunette.

Mikan gave him a suspicious look and glanced at her wristwatch once again to prove him wrong. But unfortunately, he wasn't wrong. Her wristwatch's second hand has stopped moving, "Oh, my watch is out of battery. I'll change it later." She said as she smiled, "Well, ohayo Natsume-kun." She greeted as if they weren't in a bickering situation a while ago. She then continued walking her way to their classroom.

Natsume can't help but watch the brunette in awe, as he did so he thought that she really is an idiot.

**--**

When Mikan entered the classroom, she did what she usually does. Like greeting everyone in the classroom with her loud "Ohayo!" and then after that she would come and greet her best friend, Hotaru Imai, up close. Once Mikan is only an inch away from Hotaru, she would deliberately take out her Baka Gun and use it on her best friend.

Then Mikan would say the same thing: "Hey! What's that for?"

This time, Hotaru got tired of saying that it's for disturbing her, so this time she said, "Aren't you tired of asking the same question everyday?"

"Of course not! You're my best friend!" she answered, gleefully.

And this is the time when two popular and dashing boys would enter the room; the attention of the whole class would drift to Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. It's always the same thing, really. And don't forget the moment when Mikan would greet Ruka and Natsume.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun" She would say while approaching the two.

Natsume continued walking, ignoring the hyped up brunette. That's another thing that never changes, well, not yet.

"Ohayo Mikan." The blonde would reply gladly. It wasn't usually like this, typically Ruka would ignore her as well, but that was a long time ago. Besides, a lot has happened and things have changed.

Mikan was going to rant about how impolite Natsume was, but the door burst open and came in a hyped up Narumi. Everybody in the class settled down.

"Ohayo!" he greeted. The students would greet back, or at least some of them.

"So, I have something very important to tell you." Narumi announced and the students started to whisper at each other.

"We're going to have a camping outside the academy." He said. The students lit up and more whispers started to grow. Narumi told them to stop talking for a while and listen to him. The students obeyed.

"This camping is exclusive for the 6th graders and Middle-School students only." He explained further, "which means there's no annoying kids but there'll be bossy elders."

The class 'awwed' but some are very excited even though there are sempai_s_ going with them. Some thought of their crushes, some thought of their friends.

Mikan was one of the people who thought of their friends, "Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai will be there." She muttered happily.

"And there will be three teachers as well." Narumi said before he forgets.

"Oww." The whole class said in disappointment.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, which means you have to pack your things starting now. Carry any clothing that would last for one week, and don't forget to have extra incase something might happen. Don't worry about your sleeping garments and other stuffs, we'll provide the necessary things. Also, just think that you're all going on a vacation." Mr. Narumi told them.

The class started to hyperventilate, "Well, run along now. Today is free day so that you'll have lots of time to prepare. We'll all meet at the school grounds tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning sharp. Don't be late." He said as he gave Mikan a wink, "Adieu"

All of them said yes and then they started talking about what would happen at their camping. It's a really new experience so they are all pretty much excited.

"I need to go now. I have lots of things to pack. Oh no, I might faint. I need to sleep early so that I wouldn't be late." Mikan continued to mumble things about what she's going to do.

"Mikan, don't worry, it'll be okay." Ruka said as he gave out a small smile, "You're pretty excited, huh?"

"Of course I am! Just imagine. A camping with Hotaru." She said as she started daydreaming about Hotaru and her having fun together.

"Baka." At that voice, all of the happy Hotaru-Mikan pictures shattered into tiny little pieces.

"Don't start with me Natsume-kun, I'm really happy today." She said as if she was angry but she was actually smiling.

"I'll pack now. Ja!" she said as she gave out another cheery smile and sauntered toward the door.

**--**

_**Edited: April 14, 2010 **_

Reviews please. :P  
Thanks.

-SITS


	2. Here We Come

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
(-KateDominique-)_

**

* * *

**

**:Chapter 2:  
:Here We Come:**

**

* * *

**

The next day was full of excitement. All the students could talk about was the camping that was foreshadowing them. It's almost 9 o'clock and almost everyone has gathered themselves on the school grounds. Natsume's ruby orbs kept searching around the school premises, looking for a certain someone.

Ruka noticed this and asked what's wrong. "Mikan's not yet here." He pointed out as if it's the most evident thing in the world.

Narumi's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "So, is everyone here?"

"Oi Naru, polka's not here yet." Natsume said aloud.

"I'm here!" a tired voice yelled, "Sorry I'm late." The brunette apologized.

"Okay, now since everybody's here. I want all of you to gather around that box and pick a paper out of it." Narumi commanded as he pointed at a box near the academy's gate. "That box contains papers of your bus number and your bus seat. The other's already picked theirs and you're the only one left who haven't picked yet so the papers inside that box are exactly for all of you."

The students picked up their papers and they opened it.

"As you can see, there are two numbers, the first number is the number of the bus that you'll ride, and the second number is the number of your bus seat." Narumi explained to them.

"Go to your busses now, and take your seats okay?"

"Hai!" his students answered

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Natsume got bus number 4. It's the last bus and the bus that doesn't have a teacher.

Here's the number they got:

Mikan: 4, 89  
Hotaru: 4, 88  
Anna: 4, 73  
Nonoko: 4, 74  
Ruka: 4, 93  
Koko: 4, 95  
Yuu: 4, 87  
Natsume: 4, 94

Ruka and Natsume are seatmates, Hotaru and Yuu, Anna and Nonoko too. Koko and Mikan, well their seatmates are still a mystery.

**--**

They got in the bus. It was a pretty normal bus with 6 rows of seats; each row consists of 2 seats on the side and same arrangement on the other side. They all took their seats.

Mikan got the window side. She was busy staring outside the window, admiring the beautiful day that she didn't even notice that a handsome sempai had sat beside her. She also hasn't seen her two sempai getting in the bus.

She removed her sight outside the window and sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice beside her. Mikan was startled that she almost jumped out of her seat.

The handsome sempai before her let out a laugh, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that I didn't notice you." Mikan said as she laughed nervously.

"It's okay. You're in deep thought a while ago. So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

Mikan blushed, "It's no guy at all."

"Oh, I'm Akira Orishigawa by the way." He said as he offered his hand.

Mikan looked at him and noticed how mesmerizing his green eyes are. It's like nature – trees and plants. The things she has been admiring just a while ago. The brownish hair he has reminds her of the woods and the land. His pale complexion really suits him. She smiled at him and shook his hand, "I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you, Akira-sempai."

"I can see that the two of you are getting pretty close, huh?" Tsubasa Andou said just beside them.

Mikan smiled and stood up as she proceeded to hug her beloved sempai. Unknown to them, a pair of crimson eyes are watching them. Natsume couldn't help but see them since Ruka was the one who got the window side. Besides, he can't avoid prying in a bus this small and crowded.

_They're so annoying, _Natsume thought. Koko who was on the seat beside them interfered, "Are they Natsume, or you're just. . ." his sentence was cut off because of Natsume's threat, "Shut that mouth of yours or else you're toasted."

"Attention everyone," Narumi said as he got in the bus, "before we leave, I just want to inform you that whoever your seatmate is, he or she will be your partner, and being partners that means the both of you are going to be _tent _mates. Well then, I'll go now, Adieu." As soon, as Narumi stepped out the bus, its engine revved and off they went to their camping destination.

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed, "But, how about my happy moments with Hotaru??" she whined out.

Natsume was kind of alarmed at the information. He looked at Mikan's direction and he was relieved to see that the brunette doesn't like the idea of being _tent _mate with the Orishigawa guy. As he was looking at her, he saw through his peripheral vision that the Orishigawa guy was staring at him with those threatening green eyes. Natsume moved his gaze toward Akira and he saw him smirked before he totally turned his attention back to Mikan.

_What the hell?, _Natsume thought angrily, _what'd I do?_

**--**

_**Edited: March 24, 2010**_

Reviews please. Thankies, :P

-SITS


	3. Stop the Madness

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapters! :3  
Reviews please. :D _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
(-KateDominique-)_

* * *

**:Chapter 3:  
:Stop the Madness:**

* * *

Mikan was broken-hearted. All those sweet memories with Hotaru had vanished along with Narumi's words.

"Ne, Mikan? I'll talk to the teachers if you really feel uncomfortable being tent mates with me." Akira suggested as he tried to comfort the brunette.

"N-no sempai. I was just really looking forward on spending the whole week with Hotaru and it's just that things don't go according to my plan, right?" Mikan said trying to be a bit cheery.

"I'm really sorry I got to be your seatmate." He said with those sorry green eyes.

"It's okay sempai. What are you apologizing for? I'm glad you're my seatmate." Mikan said feeling a bit awkward at the current situation. She didn't mean to make him feel that way; it's just that she's really hoping she could be with her best friend the entire camping trip.

"Really? Thanks Mikan." Akira said as he gave her one of his warm smiles. Mikan smiled at him too.

This is one hell of a sight for a certain fire-caster. He's been resisting the urge to punch the Orishigawa guy. He really doesn't want to make a scene in this crowded bus, and he also wants to see this guy's motive. He swears; something evil is hiding behind those nice smiles and polite gestures.

_Let's see what you're really up to, _Natsume thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Natsume would glance at Mikan once in a while. Their seat is only in front of his anyway so it's easy for him to see what the brunette is doing. And also easy to catch Akira looking at him with those mocking glares again. Natsume would return the glare and Akira would eventually smirk at him before turning his head away.

_This guy seriously has issues. _Natsume irately thought. He decided to let him off since he hasn't found anything about him yet.

An hour has passed and Mikan is now sleeping soundly. Her head was positioned against the window so when there's a hump, her head would bump onto the window but she'll still be asleep. Akira found it really cute, but still he gently touched Mikan's head and let it rest on his shoulders. Mikan didn't budge; she was still in deep sleep.

This sight made Natsume Hyuuga annoyed. Soon, the bus started to heat up.

"Phew, it's so hot in here." Anna said while fanning herself.

"It definitely is. I think the air-conditioner broke or something." Nonoko said. The students murmured, complaining about the sudden heat.

Natsume was trying to lessen the amount of his released Alice but he couldn't. Not until Hotaru was standing beside him.

"Stop it Hyuuga." She sneered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, "Don't involve the baka in your stupid and childish rage." She said and at that, Natsume was able to stop his sudden Alice problem. Hotaru Imai went back to her seat and continued eating her favorite snack.

Another hour passed and Ruka started to get jealous of Kokoroyomi – the mind reader, who is currently occupying both of his bus seats.

"You're lucky huh?" Ruka started; "you don't have any seatmate."

"Yeah, I guess." Koko answered, "but I really have this strange feeling. Like something's going to happen."

Ruka chilled and decided to drop the conversation. Soon, Mikan woke up and again, she and Akira continued sharing stories and exchanging smiles with each other. And it only gave Natsume a lot of headaches.

* * *

_**Edited: April 15, 2010**_

**Thanks for the reviews: OtakuKawaii08, acin24**

Please don't forget to review :3  
Thankies! :P

-SITS


	4. Nuisance

_I replaced the Author's Rant with the real chapter 1.  
__So if you received a chapter alert __then you better check out the third chapter first.  
Thankies and sorry for the confusion._

_____Reviews please. :3 _

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
_

* * *

**:Chapter 4:  
:Nuisance:**

* * *

After six long hours of travelling, they finally reached their destination, the Veiled Forest. It's the first for some to hear such name but there are some who are quite familiar with the said forest.

"Attention!" Narumi called aloud and in a snap, all heads turned at his direction, "You can start setting your tents now with your partner. Oh, and don't forget to gather woods for our bonfire later. As of now, there are woods available in every tent station and that'll be use for your cooking. Good luck minna-san." He said as he left his students and entered his own fully made tent.

Mikan grimaced, "What? But I'm no good when it comes to cooking…"

"Don't worry Mi-chan. I'll handle the cooking." He said as he patted her head.

"Wow. Akira-sempai, you can cook?" Mikan asked with a hint of admiration evident on her voice.

"Of course I can. My little sister loves to eat so I'm kind of obligated to cook, but it's fun, really." He said as he grabbed the apron and wore it.

He started a fire using the camping stove, grabbed a cooking pan and started mixing the ingredients presented on their tent station.

"Sempai, where is your sister?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she's a fifth grader so she's left back at the academy." He explained to her as his focused didn't leave the pan.

"Oh." Was all Mikan could say.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Fixing the tent was really troublesome. There were lots of screws and steel to put together, but the two boys managed. And after that hard work at the tent, they sure are hungry. They can smell the savory scent of a cooking food and they feel like eating already.

"Oi, Ruka," Natsume started, "can you cook?"

"Honestly. . . I can't." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Natsume sighed. Well, he guessed he can try. Natsume told Ruka to gather all the ingredients available at their tent station, and Ruka obeyed. When Ruka got back, a fire was already burning at the camping stove and a sizzling pan caught his attention.

"Wow Natsume, I didn't know you can cook. Well, I guess it's easy for geniuses like you." Ruka complimented him.

"Hn." was Natsume's answer.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

After eating, Mikan and Akira proceeded on doing their tent. They were both full so they had lots of energy to build a tent. They were having troubles at first and they would laugh at each other's mistake. If you'd take a quick glance at them, you'd think they're a sweet couple but Natsume says we have to look harder. Natsume also find it ridiculous and very hard to imagine. He can't seem to focus on his cooking since he's seeing the two of them act like they are the only people in the whole freaking forest. Oh, and here comes another hindrance.

"Need a hand?" Tsubasa asked the two – Mikan and Akira.

"Nope, thanks Tsubasa, but we can handle this." Akira told him as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Okay." Tsubasa let out a small laugh, "you're really impressing Mikan, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to notice." Akira said smiling at Mikan.

Mikan couldn't help but blush at the sudden remark. Tsubasa saw this and he grinned, teasingly.

"Hey! The tent you set up broke down!" a girl said from behind as she hit Tsubasa with a bucket. It landed on his back and he let out a painful yell, "Ouch, hey you didn't have to do that."

"I don't care, now get back to work." Misaki Harada commanded. "Yes Madam." He answered as he followed Misaki as if he didn't have any other choice.

"You know what?" Akira asked, "they look good together."

"Yeah they do. Hope that they'll be together soon." Mikan said as she tried to picture Tsubasa and Misaki together. She then let out a light squeal.

"Mi-chan, don't tell Tsubasa I told you this okay?" Akira said and Mikan nodded.

"You see, he's in love with someone else." Akira managed to say.

"Really?" Mikan asked a bit shocked. She always thought that Tsubasa likes Misaki. She never thought of another girl that matched Tsubasa and same goes for Misaki.

"Yup, but he told me it's impossible for them to be together. I don't know why, but that's what he said me."

Akira just finished putting up the tent when he finished his statement. He took one more glance at Mikan before totally going inside the tent.

Mikan just stood there, watching her two sempai bicker at each other. But Sumire Shouda's voice disturbed her thoughts, "Look, Natsume is cooking."

Hearing Natsume's name and the word cooking together, Mikan's ears perked up. Mikan sauntered toward Natsume's station and meddled with the crowd around the two. When she got through, she went near Natsume's almost done food, "Wow, it smells so good."

"Oi, little girl." Natsume said as he signaled her to come closer.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked as she moved a little closer to him. When they we're close enough, Natsume suddenly did a hard fillip on her forehead.

"Ouch!" she said as she touched her forehead. "What was that for?"

"It's because you were so annoying. Go back to where you came from." Natsume said and at that Mikan pouted at him and walked away.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

The bonfire has just ended and all of them are pretty tired. Some students who got in their tents fell asleep almost immediately. Some chatted for a while and few couldn't fall asleep at all.

Mikan and Akira are about to sleep when Mikan asked what Akira's Alice is.

"Mine's Super Vision." He answered.

"What's that?"

"I'm able to see through things clearly. Like right now, I can see the sky." He explained as he looked up the top of their tent.

"Oh, that's cool. Less effort in finding things." Mikan said as she smiled.

Akira was surprised, she just noticed the positive side of his alice and she didn't even asked him if he could see through her. Akira smiled once more and had a kind of realization, "Let's sleep now, Mikan-chan. Oyasumi."

Mikan didn't answer; she fell asleep already.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Kokoroyomi decided to sleep in Natsume and Ruka's tent simply because he doesn't want to sleep alone. Natsume couldn't sleep; he keeps moving and turning around and around, which kept Ruka and Koko awake too.

_What are they doing right now? I swear, something's wrong with that Akira guy._

"Give it a rest Natsume. The two are probably asleep now." Ruka said as he tried to calm his best friend down.

"Not probably. They _are _asleep now. In fact, they're already dreaming." Koko assured Natsume and told him to take a rest already.

Natsume stayed in one place from then on, but still, he couldn't sleep. Even if he closed his eyes for a long time he's still awake. He noiselessly stood up and got out of the tent. He mentally blamed Mikan for making him an insomniac. When he got out, he took a glimpse at the brunette's tent and was relief to know that they are both sleeping already.

"Why am I even bothered by that annoying little girl?" he asked softly as he approached a tree.

"Because you love her." A voice said from above. He looked up and saw someone resting on a strong branch of the unfamiliar tree.

* * *

_**Edited: April 16, 2010**_

**_Thanks for the review_: fazhioniztah(dot)natsumikan****10**

Please don't forget to review :3  
Thankies! :P

-SITS


	5. One Serious Talk

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :3  
And to those who added this on their Favorite/Alert list.  
Arigatou! :) _

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
_

_

* * *

_

**:Chapter 5:  
:One Serious Talk:**

_

* * *

_

"Hn." was all Natsume could say. He stared at the night sky. A crescent moon was nearly dipping towards the horizon.

He really couldn't argue now, could he? Not when it's true. At first, Mikan was a complete stranger. He hated her but she managed to make him feel like life's worth it. She always saw the bright side in things, in people, and she brought a lot of change in the Academy – the Academy that did nothing but bring him pain.

Mikan Sakura managed to change his view in life. Mikan Sakura always smiles at him. Mikan Sakura always argues with him and she just won't admit defeat. Mikan Sakura loves and treasures her friends. Mikan Sakura captured his heart. Mikan Sakura, he loves Mikan Sakura that he'll do anything for her.

Tsubasa hopped down from the branch. He then stared at the night sky as well. The silence that Natsume gave really proved that he was right. He does love the brunette.

"So, when will you confess?" Tsubasa suddenly asked. The question was really expected but Natsume seemed surprised when he asked.

Natsume just lowered his head down. It's surprising that the question he kept asking himself was now being asked by an annoying Andou.

He always thought of confessing but he wouldn't dare. So, the next six words really struck Tsubasa, "I'll just put her in danger."

Tsubasa knew the crazy missions Natsume's been going through and he's right, Mikan Sakura would be in danger once they find out that she's an important person to Natsume.

"So I'll stay away from her as much as possible. I wouldn't let the Academy touch her. I wouldn't let them hurt her." Natsume said again with his head still bowed down.

Tsubasa just smiled and patted Natsume's shoulder, "I really admire you Hyuuga. Good luck kiddo. Adieu." He said as walked away and went inside his tent.

Natsume decided to sleep too and went inside his tent as well.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Morning came. Mikan Sakura found herself really comfortable on her sleeping mat. Or was it really her sleeping mat? She opened her eyes and yawned as she did so, she then found herself on top of a guy. She was so surprised that she let out a scream that has awakened the entire _Veiled Forest._

Natsume was still sleeping, not until a loud scream was heard by his conscious yet sleepy mind, "What the hell was that?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Natsume, quick, it's from Mikan's tent." Ruka said as he panted heavily.

Hearing the name Mikan and the word tent together, his mind became alarmed. He quickly got up and ran off with Ruka.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

"It's nothing, really." Mikan said as she tried her best to sound convincing.

Students had gathered outside their tent and asked why she screamed. At first, you could see that she faintly blushed as she said that it was nothing. The blush was a total give away and this kept her classmates really curious. Akira was seen blushing as well on the other side of the tent.

Her classmates knew that something happened between the two of them, they just don't know what happened exactly but it didn't stop them from teasing her.

When Ruka and Natsume got to the tent, the students were already whispering stuffs to each other and Natsume just heard what happened, _"Darn, they're so annoying."_ He thought as he tried to calm himself.

The fuss regarding the couple was interrupted when a voice spoke up, "Attention students!" all heads turned at his direction, "There's a black envelope placed at your tent stations, please get them and come here, inside the circle that we drew during the bonfire last night. By the way, don't open the envelopes yet."

At that, all students ran off to their tent stations and went inside the circle.

"Your first activity will start now! Just open the envelope that you have. The instruction's there. Enjoy!"

* * *

_**Edited: April 17, 2010**_

_**Thanks for the reviews: **_acin24**, **I forget my account password _(xD)_**, fazhioniztah**(dot)**natsumikan10, OtakuKawaii08**

Love you guys a lot :)

Please don't forget to review. :3  
Thankies!

-SITS


	6. The First Activity

_This one's originally one page short only  
but I managed to make it longer for you guys. :)  
Thanks again for the reviews guys. :D_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
_

_

* * *

_

**:Chapter 6:  
:The First Activity:**

_

* * *

_

They all opened the envelope and found a piece of folded paper. They unfolded it all together and read:

_Activity Goal: To achieve many Gold Stars by the end of the third task.  
There's a special Prize for the pair who can attain the goal._

_First task: Ribbon Hunt_

_There are ten gold ribbons __hidden anywhere here in the forest.  
The first five pairs that'll come inside the circle carrying the ribbon,  
which you and your partner had found,  
will automatically receive a pair of _Gold Stars_. _

_You can use your Alices._

_Enjoy!_

After reading the paper, the students immediately scurried off in different directions.

"Tch. How can we enjoy this stupid piece of crap?" Natsume asked, annoyed. He then crumpled the piece of paper and burned it.

Then he saw Mikan being dragged by Akira.

"Ruka, let's go this way." He said as he pointed to where Mikan and Akira had gone off. He started walking toward the direction they went to.

"Okay." Ruka managed to say then he tried to catch up with him.

**--**

Mikan and Akira walked hand in hand together. The path that they were prowling to was very abundant with plants, bushes and trees.

"This is a very good place to hide something you don't want others to see." Akira said as he walked and pushed twigs and leaves of trees away from them.

"And really scary." Mikan said in a shaky tone.

Akira then tightened his grip on Mikan's hand, not in a hurting way but in a securing way. Mikan felt safe with him, "Don't worry Mi-chan. It's still early for ghosts to appear."

Mikan had goose bumps. That wasn't comforting at all. It was making her scared all over. Akira felt Mikan's shakiness and smiled, "It's a joke."

"S'not funny." Mikan said cutely. This made Akira's smile grow wider.

They've been walking for three minutes when they reach a very large bush that looks like a wall.

"Oh no, dead end." Mikan said, disappointed, "I think we should --"

"Shh." Akira said, cutting Mikan's sentence off. Akira then let go of Mikan's hand and he slowly approached the bush, "Stay here." he said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

An inch away from the bush, Akira reached his hand out to it, almost touching the leaves, and when his fingers did touch the leaves, the bush suddenly grabbed him in a flash and it slowly started to eat him up.

"AKIRA!" Mikan yelled. She ran toward the bush but Akira stopped her, "No Mikan, don't!"

The leaves of the bush slowly engulfed him and Mikan started to cry. Seconds later, he was totally gone. Vanished. Gone.

"AKIRA-SEMPAI!" She yelled. No answer. "Akira-sempai." She said softly as she crouched down and cried.

"Mikan-chan!" she suddenly heard a voice yelled – a familiar one. Her head jerked up and she ran up to the bush, almost.

"Akira-sempai!" she said lively, "Where are you?"

"Mikan! It's okay. Let the bush grab you." Akira said, "I don't know where this is but this place is really amazing Mikan, come and see it for yourself."

Mikan doesn't know whether to trust the voice on the other side. It might be someone else but she trusts Akira so she walked closely to the bush and let her hand touch the leaves. As expected, the leaves grabbed her and soon she was being engulfed by the bush.

Inside, the leaves were like thousands of fingers pushing her, taking her to somewhere. It doesn't hurt, it actually feels tingly. She was being pushed by the leaves for almost five seconds and after that she felt herself fall on something soft.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Akira asked.

Mikan opened her eyes and found herself on top of Akira's body, just like this morning. But this time she didn't scream, instead she hugged him and she cried, "Don't do that again sempai. I was really worried!"

"Hey," Akira said softly as he sat up, he placed his hand on her head and patted it calmly, "don't cry. I'm alright. Besides, this place is really amazing, stop crying now and look at it."

Mikan pushed herself up from him and wiped her tears, then she looked at her surroundings. Her face lit up and her eyes and lips smiled, "Sugoi!" she exclaimed.

The place was like a paradise. There's a waterfall over there in the northeast of the place and a river flowing non-stop just below it, heading to the west. The sun had just risen exactly at the northeast and it created a rainbow with the help of the falls.

There are trees everywhere and lots of colorful flowers and bushes. But what got Mikan's attention was the well bloomed Sakura tree on her right, "Wow." She breathed out.

She walked slowly; as she was approaching the beautiful Sakura she let out a yelp.

**--**

The two boys had just arrived where Mikan and Akira had been. They both saw the wall-like bush and Natsume let out a curse.

"Natsume, we've been walking for a few minutes now, I think we're lost, and aren't we supposed to look f—"

Natsume wasn't listening to his best friend's rant; his mind was somewhere else, _where could they be? The path only leads here, but it's a freaking dead end._

That's when they both heard a shriek.

"Mikan." They both said aloud.

The shriek was followed by a conversation, calm ones,

"Akira-kun, hurry it hurts."

"I know, wait, I still can't get it out."

"Hurry, please, it really hurts."

"Hold on Mi-chan, one last time."

"Ouch, hey!"

"Geez, keep your voice down Mi-chan."

"I can't help it, it hurts."

Natsume and Ruka twitched. _What the_ _hell's happening? _

Natsume, without giving more thought regarding the situation, opened his palm and let a ball of fire float on it. Without further ado, he sent the fireball to the bush and it burned a hole through it, they both ran toward the place that seemed so bright because of the light that was being emanated at the far end of the bush.

When they finally got through, they were shock to witness a sight that no one can ever forget.

* * *

_**Edited: April 21, 2010**_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews: **_malditah2233123_, _**rigoudon3, fazhioniztah**(dot)**natsumikan10**

You guys are awesome. :)  
Please don't forget to review. :3  
Thankies a lot in advance.

-SITS


	7. Lost in Love

_This one's pretty short.  
but I hope you'll still like it. :)  
Reviews please. :3_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**The Camping!**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence  
_

_

* * *

_

**:Chapter 7:  
:Lost In Love:**

_

* * *

_

The first thing they saw was the unusual and very overwhelming environment. It was one hell of a sight that they couldn't take their eyes off of it.

"Oh, hi Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon." Mikan greeted happily then she winced. This caught the attention of the awed boys. They both darted their sight toward the voice and they were both relieved to see that Akira has just been pulling Mikan's left foot that was trapped in some kind of hole.

Ruka sighed and Natsume smirked, "Your idiocy acting up again, polka?" he teased.

Mikan just stared at him and _hmp_ed, "Whatever Natsume."

Akira managed to pull it out, and then he sighed in relief.

"Arigatou Akira-sempai."

They both stood up and dusted their pants and skirt. Akira then noticed the bush has been closed again, he remembered seeing it with a huge hole when Nastume and Ruka came in, "Natsume, the hole you just made has disappeared."

Natsume got irritated by the sudden mention of his name, "Then I'll make it again." He said as ball of fire appeared again on his palm.

"Don't!" Mikan said as his fire suddenly vanished. The two looked at each other.

"Oh, look Natsume, there's a ribbon." Ruka pointed out at a tree branch, he ran to get it and he came back with it.

The two – Mikan and Natsume – didn't budge. Akira just stood still. It was silent, no one spoke, not until Natsume did, "Oi baka" he started, "there's a ribbon stuck on your left boot."

This made Mikan looked down on her feet and it was true, there really was a ribbon stuck on her boot. She smiled a warm smile as she stoop to get it.

"Look Akira! We found a ribbon." She said happily.

"Good job, Mikan." Akira said smiling, "Let's now go back to the Camp Site."

They came out of the beautiful paradise the way Mikan and Akira came in. When they got out, they noticed that the path they travelled on before is now missing, gone, vanished.

"Where the heck is it?" Natsume grunted, "Stupid forest!"

They walked around the whole area; they would leave markings in every turn they would make so that they could all follow it back once they are officially lost.

And after hours of walking, they can officially say that they are lost. No animals nor bird were in sight so Ruka couldn't ask for help. Akira was using his alice but wherever he looks, he just sees endless of trees and plants, he was also careful in using his alice, because Mikan would suddenly run around, that's why he couldn't concentrate much.

The sun is almost setting, huge flaming hot cherry clouds were scattered beautifully in the afternoon sky.

They took a rest for an hour and continued their journey. The surrounding was getting murky. They still leave markings and this time they got it right, just ahead of them was an angry orange light – probably the bonfire. They all smiled for the success except for Natsume who just smirked in relief.

Akira and Ruka were walking ahead of them, Natsume behind the two and Mikan behind him.

Suddenly, Mikan stopped quietly; she just remembered something she was supposed to do. She wasn't sure if she needed to say something or she could just go, but at the end, she decided to do the latter.

Mikan knew which way to go, she was now far out of the others' sight. Halfway, she decided it's better to run so she did, and then she reached the wall-like bush again. She touched it and it grabbed her.

Seconds later, she's back at the paradise they had just discovered. She ran toward the Sakura tree and picked up a fallen petal of it at the ground.

She then walked further to the west. The land spread toward the sun that was already disappearing below the western horizon. Mikan was captivated by the scene before her. She was witnessing the setting of the sun. It was a breathtaking sight.

Then she felt someone beside her. She was startled at first but she was glad when she saw that it was Natsume.

"What were you thinking, going back to this place?" Natsume asked. Mikan didn't answer so he just stood there, with hands in his pocket. He stood beside Mikan Sakura as they watched the sun set together. And before the sun totally disappears into the horizon, he turned his head and stared at her, _"I love you, Mikan." _He thought.

Mikan turned her head to look at Natsume and she smiled, "Arigatou, Natsume-kun."

* * *

_**Edited: April 23, 2010**_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews: **_**Glitty, OtakuKawaii08, **acin24**, fazhioniztah**(dot)**natsumikan10**

Please don't forget to drop a review. :3  
Thankies a lot in advance.

-SITS

V


End file.
